


I Believe A Thing Call Love

by ma_cheries



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly plays the drums, Bisexual Disaster Richie Tozier, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Past Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Richie is in a band with Bev Stan and Eddie, Strangers to Lovers, richie flirts and annoys the losers, soulmate, thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_cheries/pseuds/ma_cheries
Summary: Soulmate Au- Soulmates wear mood rings but instead of the ring showing there own emotions, it shows their soulmate's mood





	I Believe A Thing Call Love

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHHHHHHH so this is my first story in over two years so I am very rusty in writing, especially creative writing. Please excuse any mistakes I make in characterization and references since it's my first story in the IT fandom. I'm using this story as a tool to overall become a better writer, so it WILL be finished and also, if there are any mistakes in grammar or structure please point them out if you have the time to do so! I do not have someone beta reading for me.
> 
> Also! The first chapter is very heavy emotionally but I swear the rest of the story won't be as angsty until the end, just the lovely feeling of slow burn in a budding relationship :)
> 
> Mood Colors:  
white: neutral  
pink: content  
dark blue: sleeping  
dark green: worried  
light green: anxiety/embarrassed  
yellow: happiness  
magenta: annoyed  
red: anger  
purple: jealous  
light blue: excitement  
black: sad  
grey: scared
> 
> Follow me on twitter.... perhaps? @lavitwt

The past, the present, and the future.

People have been comparing human lives to hourglasses for centuries. In this day in age, you can choose many different ways to live your life. You can choose a family, choose a passion to follow, choose what is your favorite music, films, books are. Choose to go to school healthy and attentive. Or, choose to show up in the morning with a hangover. There are only so many choices you can make until every bead of sand reaches the bottom. Well, at least that is what Mrs. Tozier told a 10-year-old Richie.

When he thinks about it now, he somewhat believes what his mother told him. However, Richie is convinced what she meant by that statement that fate is screwing with everyone by putting them into loveless marriages in all in the name of soulmates.

He looked outside the window the see the ‘Welcome to Maine’ sign as he crossed the state border from New Hampshire. Mr. Tozier has been driving 18 hours straight, cutting the five-day drive from Los Angeles to only 3 days. The entire drive through there was nothing but lightning brightening up the night sky and Richie listening to music to block out any possible conversion with his dad.

Ever since the accident a few years ago he believed Richie needed to get a fresh start or whatever. So, Mr. Tozier decided to pack everything up and take him back to his hometown. Richie just thinks this is just a way of his father apologizing to him for neglecting him and his mother when he was younger.

As a kid, his father was never home and was always on ‘business trips’ even though he’s a dentist. It wasn’t long after Richie saw his mother crying in the kitchen that he figured out what his father was doing. He never really understood why his father was out fucking other women when he could feel mom’s anguish buring into his finger. He kind of has to applaud the guy for being so ambitious for his dick that he was able to ignore the signs.

Richie looked down at his diskman and saw the song switch to The Man Who Sold The World by David Bowie. From what he recalled, his mother never did like rock music.

“Are you feeling okay back there? We can stop somewhere soon to get something to eat,” the interrupting voice scrambled Richie’s thoughts for a moment.

He looked up to look to see Mr. Tozier in the mirror, “Oh I’m not hungry.” He paused for a moment to see the worried expression in his eyes. He panicked for a moment and just said, “I, however, would love to get something to drink.”

Richie’s least favorite thing to see is his dad’s constant fretting over the little things. It honestly annoys him to no end that his father is suddenly trying to be a real father after not being one for 13 years of his life. He rather continue taking his meds then have a real chat with him.

Before he knew it, his father was pulling into a parking space in front of a small victorian home. The house, however, was a bit bigger than he expected it to be, it seemed too big for just two people. The house was just the basic painted white with the black accents but it still radiated beauty that the other houses on the block couldn’t compare to.

Richie quickly called it a night, making an excuse that he’s too tired to explore much of the house. Luckily the movers at least put the correct mattresses in his room. When he first walked into the room he immediately recognized that he had his own bathroom, something he didn’t have in the small apartment they used to live in.

He looked into the mirror and saw his mother staring back at him. All he ever sees in the mirror is the piercing eyes his mother shared with him and he knew that's all his father ever saw. That’s why Mr. Tozier seemingly is always throwing a pity party for both of him.

Richie looks down quickly and grabs the toothpaste to brush his teeth until a sudden wave of nausea hit him.

‘Mom please get up I want to go to the fair,’

‘I am too sick today Richie, can’t you wait until tomorrow when your father can take you?’

It wasn’t until later that day when Richie understood why his mother was so sick. It was because of him.

His mother came in barging in his room while he was sleeping. He didn’t wake up until he started to feel a pillow smothering his face. ‘It’s your fault! You should’ve never been born, if it wasn’t for you I would be in a happy marriage!’ It took all of his strength to push his mother off of him and ran out of the apartment. He ran to the nearest park, shocked by the events that just occurred and decided to wait until sunrise to come back home. Richie thought that maybe if his mother just took a breather, everything would be fine. But everything was very far from fine when he found his mother dead in his room.

Richie snapped out of his daze when he started to feel his heart racing, he quickly left the bathroom and dug into his backpack for his meds and a pack of cigarettes. After swallowing the pills dry, he lit the cigarette, knowing that his father will soon be able to smell down the hallway.

He could see his ring turning white to green, signaling that his soulmate is worried, Richie felt terrible that he was constantly stressing his soulmate over his dumb problems. He wished he could take of the dumb ring so it would stop reading his emotions but when you put that ring on when you are 13, its on forever. Whoever they are, they don’t deserve the constant torment Richie puts him through.

\-------

Richie didn’t sleep well last night, waking up with a massive headache with dried tears crusted on his cheeks. He peered over his window seeing the aftermath from the rain last night and light fog that is still lingering. 

He looked at his phone to see it’s only 7 a.m. and school starts at 8. Mr. Tozier wasn’t very good at planning the move-in dates, thinking it would be a great idea to wait until the very last minute because he thought Richie had friends to spend his last moments with.

For Richie to avoid breakfast with his father, he decided to lay in a bit longer for 10 minutes. He pulls out a simple pair of black jeans and a band-tee to go along with it. Afterwards Richie grabs his old hawaiian shirt to wear over his band tee. He then goes on to shake his loose curls that are messy from the mismanagement from the recent few weeks. Richie looks down at his ring and sees the color light blue meaning excitement. Richie just thinks every morning that his soulmate has a morning routine of masturbating before carrying on with their day.

He walks past the kitchen and sighs in relief when he doesn’t see his father as he exits out of the front door. Richie shuffles in the front pocket to find his pack of cigarettes only for him to be interrupted by a kid about his age.

He seemed relatively average in the handsome department in any way possible, the typical short brown hair, soft green eyes, and is on the taller side. “H-Hey! Are you the new kid they’ve been t-t-talking about?”

Richie gave him a quick look before replying to the strange teen, “Yeah, how did you know about that and it’s Richie.”

The stranger just chuckles at Richie, “D-Derry is a small town, everyone knows everyone.” The guy walks up the porch and reaches out to Richie with his hand, “Bill, Bill Denbrough. I live d-d-down the street to the right.”

He reciprocates the gestures only slightly creeped out from Bill nonchalantly approaching him in the first place. LA kids didn’t do that at all but then again, he is on the east coast. People here are a different breed than Californians. Richie puts on a wide grin, getting slightly nervous and says in a terrible southern accent, “So why doncha lead me to the ol’ school?”

Bill just laughs at him and leads the way to the school that Richie will be going in as a new kid senior year.

It wasn’t long until they reached Derry Middle School where he parted with Bill, promising to meet up with him later. He looks over to check his phone to see he has about seven minutes to head to class, so he decides to walk around the school where no one could see him.

But much to his surprise, a tall auburn-haired girl was leaning against the wall. He looks down towards her hand to see an unlit cigarette much to his relief. He sticks his hand into his backpack’s pocket and pulls out a cigarette.

“Need a light?” a voice calls over to him and Richie looks over to the girl, nodding at her. As she lights his cigarette, she takes her cigarette out of her mouth with her other hand and says, “Beverly Marsh.”

Richie fumbles a little with his cigarette before reaching out with his hand, “I’m Richie Tozier.” She shifts over with one hand to shake his hand.

“So, you like Camels? For some reason, I assumed you would be the basic Marlboro guy,” Beverly comments. Richie looked over at her and cringed a bit.

Before he responds to her he takes a moment to inhale the toxins, feeling relieved from his first rush of nicotine in his system. “Marlboros are too harsh, they may work faster but I’m not trying to kill myself by the age 20. I would like to meet my so on quote soulmate first.” He takes another drag and then allows the smoke to leave his lungs slowly, “Honestly, I rather smoke a joint but I decided to call it quits because I highly doubt Derry kids got game.”

Beverly jokingly gasps at his remark, “How bold of you to assume us Derry kids have no game, I’m just gonna have to how it’s done soon.” Richie glances over and gives her a lopsided grin. At this moment he studies her face, noticing that Beverly has freckles littered across her cheeks. She’s not wearing anything noticeable other than mascara, Richie only assumes so, he doesn’t understand how girls do it.

“Staring much,” Beverly says, snapping him out of his daze.

“Sorry, I was just getting lost in your eye babe,” Richie replies with a wink. Her only response was a small giggle and a slap on his arm to indicate that it’s probably a good idea to head inside. “Sorry babe, but I have a boyfriend.”

Richie reaches up to his chest and makes a face of anguish, “And another one bites the dust,” he sighs. Richie started to conclude that Beverly would be a good friend and maybe Derry won’t be as miserable like he thought it would be.

As they head over to the front, Richie stops dead in his tracks when he sees a smaller boy with a pristine look. The guy had short brown hair, combed in a way that he looks like a divorced dad, he was sporting a baby blue polo shirt and red shorts. There’s a small smile plastered across his face where his brown eyes crinkle slightly. All of the thoughts of him suffering in Derry suddenly left his body. “You should probably close your mouth before you catch a fly lover boy,” Beverly jokes. Richie quickly closed his mouth as a flush of embarrassment crept onto his face. He notices a small look of mischief on her face, “You know I am friends with him and could introduce you to him but I’ll be honest with you, he’s quite a challenge and I’m not sure you could be up for it.”

“I’m always up for a challenge my fair lady,” Richie says in a terrible British accent, “But, I think I am more interested in you and the ladies.”

Beverly cringes at his poor attempt, “Beep beep Richie.” She rolls her eyes along with that statement and comes to a halt in front of a classroom. “Meet me at the cafeteria at lunch and I’ll introduce you to the losers club.” Richie waves over at her, signaling to her that he got the message. He walks over to the attendance office and grabs his schedule.

\---

It was 10 minutes into class when Eddie heard the classroom door behind him indiscreetly open. When he turned around, his eyes traveled up slowly, looking at the tall lanky boy with glasses that made him look bug-eyed. He glanced down for a moment before he looked up again and noticed that the boy was looking at him. The boy started to grin and winked at him, causing Eddie to turn away blushing.

Later on in class, he glanced over at the window near where the new kid was sitting only to find the guy looking at him. Eddie looks away in slight confusion on why this dirty looking boy with an ugly old Hawaiian shirt was constantly looking over at him. He starts to fiddle with his soulmate ring and noticed it was a color pink much to his surprise. Eddie felt a sense of relief to see a color that wasn’t a depressing color for once. He starts to wonder if his soulmate was sporting a magenta color ring that was expressing Eddie’s mood. He glances over at the guy to see the ring on his hand baring that color. ‘What?’ Eddie questions himself but then shakes his head thinking it’s just a coincidence.

\----

Eddie was sitting down with Mike and Stan where the losers usually sit in the small cafeteria. “Where’s Bev and Bill?” Eddie asks.

“They went to go find that new kid.” Stanley replies and looks over to see them walking over, “Speak of the devil.”

“Hey guys this is Richie Tozier,” Bev starts introducing everyone to Richie and Eddie honestly wasn’t listen to any word she was saying.

“Whos the cutie?” Richie questions, snapping Eddie out of his thoughts.

Eddie looks over at Richie and scowls a little before answering, “Eddie Kasbrak.”

“Nice to meet you Eds,” Richie says with a lopsided grin.

It took every ounce of strength in his body to force the creeping blush down. “Don’t call me that, my name is Eddie.”

“I like it when shorties fight back, small and fierce like little kittens” Richie slides right next to Eddie, flashing his ring before sticking them under the table. He saw that the color was light green, reflecting the emotion that Eddie was feeling. This caused Eddie to give up his poor attempt at hiding his blush.

Eddie starts to feel flustered with anxiety pounding in his chest, “How do you know I’m short? Can’t you see I am sitting down?” At this point, all of the losers are just sitting there chuckling that the two bickering at each other. “Are any of you gonna help!?”

“Sorry little one, I’ll refrain from any more comments.” Richie says in a terrible British accent.

“Jesus christ I beg you stop doing accents.” Bev groans while Bill leans over and steals a fry from her.

“H-he did an even worst s-s-southern accent earlier.” Bill adds on to Bev’s statement. Eddie however, wasn’t really listening to them. Richie and Eddie were in their own little bubble, staring holes into each other’s faces. Eddie started to feel the anxiety release its hold onto his heart.

“Hey, do you have a map? I think I am getting lost in your eyes?” Richie jokes, Mike lets out a chuckle but immediately stops when Eddie glares at him.

“The cringe level was unreal.” Eddie says.

“Not as much as when I fuck your mom.” Eddie jokes and this time everyone is laughing.

“Fuck you don’t fucking talk about my mom, where’s you sense of shame?” Eddie starts to gag at the thought of his mother and Richie.

“No one taught me how to be shameful, perhaps Eds could teach me later.” Richie replies swiftly. Eddie brings his hands up to cover his face for a moment before bringing them back down to see the ring shine a bright yellow.

“Call me Eds one more time and I’ll choke you.” Eddie flusters while all of the Losers are just staring at the two with wide eyes trying to stop laughing.

“With you dick?” At that moment, Eddie was feeling so many different emotions. He bets himself that his soulmate’s ring is a rainbow of different colors. Eddie wants to just scream ‘I fucking hate you’ but before he was able to open his mouth to say it, Stan intervenes.

“Please stop before anymore tears come out of my eyes, I’ve never seen anyone talk like that to Eddie.” Stan comments while Mike grabs a napkin to wipe away any remaining tears of laughter.

“That was Eddie Spaghetti’s first time with dirty talk? That makes me all the more excited.” Richie replies. Eddie forgets the short lived calm feeling it had when it was quickly replaced with anxiety. He felt like throwing up from the embarrassment.

“Look at him, do you really think the hypochondriac is gonna speak against his morals?” Mike says, earning him another glare from Eddie. However, he really couldn’t keep the mean look on his face when his mouth wants to turn into a small smile when he sees the ring on Richie’s finger turn pink. Maybe, just maybe Eddie hopes. Eddie again wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation the losers were having with their possible new member.

“W-welcome to the c-c-club R-Richie.” Bill reaches out his hand to Richie who in return does the same. Eddie had a weird feeling that this weird meeting was going to change everything. Eddie really hates Richie, or at least he thinks so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again comment down your opinions, they will mean a lot to me and help guide me towards the direction I want to take this story. Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter by the end of the week. Speaking of the next chapter, there's a timeskip to senior year of high school so now it's the 90s woooooooo.
> 
> Follow me on twitter for Bill Hadernation updates @lavitwt


End file.
